


The Solstice

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Prompt: A happy moment for a character (or group of characters) who didn't get many in the film.





	The Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



Gerrera was a proud man. He took pride in his abilities—as a soldier, as a commander, as a politician. He took pride in his soldiers—in every risk they took, in every battle they fought, in every day they survived.

And he took pride in Jyn. She knew how to shoot, swear and hold her drink just as well as any other soldier—scoundrel—in their ranks.

But the happiest, proudest moment in his life was when Jyn made e-cards for Galactic Parents’ Day: one for him, and one, sent via their intraweb, for everyone else on the base.


End file.
